Ensayo de Confesión
by Crush1102
Summary: Ante una situación de aprieto, Ririchiyo se ve obligada a inventar algo para no quedar en vergüenza; pero esto le traerá algunas dificultades... ¿Será capaz de resolverlo todo?


Hola! ^-^ Espero que estén todos bien.  
Bueno, este fic nació porque tenía muy pegada una canción, entonces decidí escribir algo basado en ella. La canción es "**Confession Rehearsal**", compuesta por **HoneyWorks** para **Vocaloid**.

_**Disclaimer: **_**_Inu × Boku SS y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Fujiwara Cocoa. _**

* * *

**_ENSAYO DE CONFESIÓN_**

—¿Sí? Mi nombre es Miketsukami Soushi. Correcto. Me gustaría agendar una hora para lo antes posible —¿agendar una hora?, ¿estará en enfermo?, pensé cuando lo escuché decir tales palabras a través del teléfono celular—. No, no es para mí; es para la señorita Shirak—

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Intervine arrebatándole el celular—. ¡No necesito un doctor! —Grité, para luego cortar la llamada.

—¿Está segura, Ririchiyo-sama? Últimamente ha estado un tanto extraña…

—No es nada —le respondí tomando la taza de café que hace no más de diez minutos había traído para mí—. No es necesario que te preocupes.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice, está bien —se resignó con una sonrisa—; pero no apartaré mi atención de usted.

—Nunca lo haces… —musité mirando en otra dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, no, nada… Sólo decía que me acaloré con el café —intenté disimular, pero algo me decía que me había escuchado la frase original.

—En ese caso, sería bueno que saliera a tomar un poco del fresco aire de la tarde. Yo me encargo de su taza —dijo tomando el ahora vació recipiente.

—¡M-Miketsukami-kun! —Grité antes que se voltease. Cuando me di cuenta de la gran estupidez que acababa de hacer, ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya había vuelto su mirada hacia mí. Sólo me quedaba proseguir.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Yo… yo… —intenté hablar. Estaba bloqueada—. ¡Me gustas mucho, Miketsukami-kun!

No recibí respuesta. Mis mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir hacer tamaña estupidez? No quería mirarle a los ojos, porque en el momento en que lo hiciera, probablemente recibiría mi respuesta.

Necesitaba arreglar todo eso. Y rápido.

—Ja, ja —intenté sonreír—. Creíste que había sido real, ¿verdad? —Al decir eso, el rubor fue desapareciendo de a poco, e hice un intento por mirarle a la cara. Falló.

—Ririchiyo-sama, no es bueno que juegue con estas cosas —dijo mirando al frente, por sobre mí.

—¡N-No estaba jugando! Eso que acabas de oír es un ensayo de confesión. Mañana le diré lo que siento a la persona que me gusta —sí, así se hace, Ririchiyo… ¡¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente?! De la sartén al fuego…

—Oh… comprendo… —dijo bajando lentamente la mirada, hasta llegar a mi persona—. Era esa la razón de su extraño comportamiento: estaba preocupada sobre si le iba a salir todo bien mañana —añadió—. Bien; creo que salió bastante bien, aunque se puso un poco tensa… pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida. ¿Qué se supone que haría luego? ¿Contratar a alguien cercano a mi edad para que escuche mi confesión? Bah…

—Se está haciendo tarde… iré a mi cuarto —no, no era tarde, pero necesitaba pensar—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Ririchiyo-sama. Espero que tenga buen sueño.

Y después de eso, me dirigí con paso acelerado a mi habitación, y me senté en el sofá. Necesitaba urgentemente un plan que me permitiera librarme del estúpido lío en que me había metido, así que saqué mi libreta de apuntes, y comencé a… apuntar ideas.

El tiempo pasaba, y yo sólo tenía una hoja en blanco. La idea de contratar a alguien no era tan mala. A quién engaño, era horrible. Y seguí así, hasta que un ruido muy particular perturbó la tranquilidad de la habitación: un mensaje acababa de llegar. Era de Miketsukami-kun.

"_Ya es muy tarde, y la luz de su habitación sigue encendida. Si le preocupa lo de mañana, descuide. Estaré allí para apoyarla_".

Y, nuevamente sin pensar, respondí algo idiota:

"_Quedé con él en el parque mañana temprano. Podrías llevarme, si no te molesta. Gracias por tus ánimos_".

Y luego de pulsar "enviar", decidí mandar todo al demonio e ir a dormir.

Desperté a la media hora, desesperada. La noche se me hizo eterna, y lo que menos hice fue dormir. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez en punto, decidí que era hora de salir, y cuando abrí la puerta…

—Muy buenos días, Ririchiyo-sama —saludó con una reverencia—. Se ve cansada… ¿pasó una mala noche?

—¡¿D-Desde qué hora estás aquí?!

—Bueno, como no especificó un horario, estoy aquí desde las ocho de la mañana —respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Bueno, al parecer, para él sí lo es.

—No tienes remedio… —dije llevándome una mano al rostro

—Todo sea para acompañarla en un momento tan significativo para usted —replicó—. En fin, es hora de desayunar.

Desayunar… mi estómago tenía suficiente con mis nervios, definitivamente no quería probar bocado.

—Eeeh… no… ¡llegaré tarde al parque! —Me excusé. Aquello hizo que mi malestar estomacal aumentara.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día~ —escuché que alguien dijo a mis espaldas. Sí, era el idiota de las orejas de conejo—. Deberías obedecer a Sou-tan, ¿cómo te confesarás con el estómago vacío?

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —Grité indignada. ¿Que acaso una no puede tener planes sin que ese tipo raro se entere?

—Porque yo lo sé todo~ —dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

—Natsume-san tiene toda la razón —afirmó Miketsukami-kun—. Nos vamos —agregó al tiempo que me tomaba por los hombros y me guiaba hacia el ascensor.

—Basta con eso, Ririchiyo. Basta de una vez —me susurró Zange cuando pasé por su lado. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Había que parar ya. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea.

Cuando llegamos al Lounge, Miketsukami-kun me trajo el desayuno como era costumbre. Todo transcurrió con "normalidad", y cuando terminé, me ofreció llevarme al parque en automóvil.

—Dijo que llegaría atrasada, ¿no? Así será más rápido.

—Está bien… gracias, no era necesario, pero ya que lo dices, está bien —accedí.

Y partimos.

El viaje se hizo sorprendentemente corto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el automóvil se encontraba estacionado frente al parque, y nosotros caminando hacia el punto de encuentro que acababa de improvisar: la fuente oeste.

No, no tenía un plan.

—No es necesario que me lleves hasta allá —le dije en medio de mi desesperación. Un plan maravilloso se vino a mi mente. Cuando Miketsukami-kun se fuera, yo correría como si no hubiera un mañana. Era el mejor plan en la historia de los planes. Sí… el… mejor.

—No se preocupe, Ririchiyo-sama. Como su SS, es mi deber garantizar su seguridad. Si algo le pasara en lo que queda de camino, yo…

—Estamos a cinco pasos de la fuente —aseveré. Sí, él es un poco especial.

—Bueno, creo que tiene razón… además, sería un poco ridículo que me quedase aquí a observar todo. Le esperaré en el coche. ¡Suerte, Ririchiyo-sama! —Exclamó al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Es ahora o nunca, pensé.

Ahora.

—¡Espera! —Grité con la cabeza gacha para ocultar el sonrojo. Cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude, y proseguí—. Lamento haberte mentido, ¡me has gustado todo este tiempo! Aunque mi voz está temblando, quiero decirte que me gustas.

—Ri-Ririchiyo-sama… ¡Siento lo mismo! —Dijo mientras corría a abrazarme—. No se imagina lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

—Yo…

—Gracias por todo, Ririchiyo-sama. ¡Le amo!

—E-Está bien —intenté sonreír ante los nervios que me invadían. Creo que no resultó tan mal esta vez—, pero no quiero apurar las cosas… creo que… hay que dejar que fluya —nunca pensé que utilizaría una de las recomendaciones de Zange. Él no es tan idiota después de todo.

—No se preocupe, no la presionaré. Tómese el tiempo que estime conveniente —ante eso, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ahora, ¿le apetece volver a la mansión?

—No, me gustaría quedarme en el parque unos minutos más…

—¿Me permitiría ac —

—Sí. Puedes acompañarme.

Luego de eso, me tomó la mano, y comenzamos a caminar por el parque.

Me pregunto si en ese momento habrá podido escuchar los fuertes y rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

~おわり~

* * *

Sí, tengo una obsesión con los puntos suspensivos xD  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen críticas constructivas pueden dejar un review... ¡pero no sean tan duros conmigo! ;-;

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer! ^-^


End file.
